Listen
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: Braska turned away from them and placed his staff on the ground. He gathered his robe underneath his legs and sat down. The odd thing is…he wasn't facing the sea and the beautiful sunset. He was facing away, looking toward the cliff side...Simple side story of the summoner and his guardians. No M/M


**A/N: Inspired by FFX's "Movement in the Green" and walking to the bus stop from work in the heat. I do not own the characters but if I did, I would just watch them like a perv.**

**Jecht, Braska, Auron © SquareSoft  
Story ****© Gunzaimyx**

* * *

**_Listen  
_  
**

"Alright, Auron! It's time for ya to learn how to swim!" Jecht said, smacking his friend hard on the back.

"—What?" Auron coughed, abruptly disturbed from his distant thoughts. He turned his head to Jecht, who walked ahead of him. He could tell a smug look was smeared across his face. _What was he so happy about?_ he thought.

Jecht walked over to the shore where his feet met with the wet sand and rubbed the back of his neck. Playfully, he dug his toes in, allowing the cold wetness to travel up his legs and his spine with a tingling sensation. He chuckled before turning to Auron.

"You heard me. It's swimmin' time!"

Auron sighed, watching Jecht squat down to splash the constantly coming waves in his general direction as if trying to lure him. Ignoring him, Auron glanced at his summoner. Braska was standing by the pier, looking out at the ocean to the setting sun.

The journey was nearly done. All that was left was to travel back the way they came, passing Bevelle to cross the Calm Lands, then climb Mt. Gagazet, and straight into the holy ruins of Zanarkand. Their current location on Besaid's beach made that realization crystal clear, especially for the young ex-monk.

"I don't think now is the time to be playing around, Jecht," Auron said calmly, swallowing that choking feeling that began to rise in his chest.

"Who's playin', man? C'mon. Take yer clothes off an' jump in!"

Auron looked back at Jecht in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Hah, don't tell me yer gonna swim in _those_," he said pointing at him. "They're gonna get in the way." Jecht walked back over to Auron and knocked teasingly at his breastplate. "You'll sink like a freakin' rock."

"There is no time for that," Auron snapped back, swatting his hand away. "We need—"

"What's yer problem, _man_! They say the ship to Kilika ain't gonna be for another three hours. So c'mon out of that get-up before it gets dark!"

Jecht placed both hands cockily at his waist. "Don't worry. If you drown, I'll save ya," he said almost in a whisper.

"Thank you," Auron answered, monotonously.

As the sun began to disappear from the horizon, Jecht spent a great deal pushing the resistant Auron toward the water. Whenever Auron managed to escape Jecht's powerful grasps, he stomped away a reasonable distance from the water. Jecht would always go back to him and start over. Braska continued watching the sun become a golden glowing orb. Ripples of gold waves crashed on the beach. He looked briefly at his two guardians struggle with each other until something else entirely caught his attention.

"Get away from me, Jecht," Auron demanded for the last time.

"Geez, man, fine! Seriously, you need to loosen up." Jecht said, taking a step back and folding his arms over his chest.

"He is right, Auron."

Both of the guardians turned their heads to their summoner. "Our journey may end soon, but we should not let that take away our happiness," Braska was looking at them and smiling. Nothing could ever anger him. His ever-lasting patience was what kept the pilgrimage afloat, along with Jecht's unusual habits and Auron's loyalty. Looking upon his summoner's face, Auron remembered Braska wasn't only kind and gentle but he was fearless. He had more courage than any man on Spira, looking at death in the face and just…smiling.

Braska turned away from them and placed his staff on the ground. He gathered his robe underneath his legs and sat down. The odd thing is…he wasn't facing the sea and the beautiful sunset. He was facing away, looking toward the cliff side.

For the first time in a long time, he removed the decorated headdress. He placed the crown piece on the ground near him and gently slid off the hood. The ocean air combed through the summoner's short dark hair.

"_..._hey, Braska? Why ya lookin' at the wall?"

A soft chuckle left the summoner's lips. "Not the wall, Jecht. The trees." He raised his head to the towering jungle leaves that blended with the ancient ruins. Not looking at them, he patted the sand beside him. "Come. Sit with me."

Jecht and Auron moved close beside him and looked at the trees. There was nothing unusual about them. They looked overgrown, with their visible vines hanging about in the distance.

"I don't understand," Auron said softly. He was studying the trees, hoping to see what his lord was seeing.

"Yeah, I don't see what yer seein' Braska."

"Watch the trees and listen. Listen to them."

The trees moved slowly side to side, swaying in the ocean wind. Auron watched them carefully and suddenly understood. Mesmerizing and magical, it was like the trees were singing the Hymn of the Fayth. Something as simple as trees moving, only Braska could see.

Braska closed his eyes and began to move with the trees, humming quietly to himself. Auron felt calmness, his doubtful thoughts vanishing.

The short-lived silence was interrupted by Jecht who cleared his throat, by means of getting attention. "That's all cool and stuff, trees dancing and all but I prefer the water." He walked over to Braska and dropped down behind him, legs crossed, already in a sitting position. He leaned hard against the summoner's back where Braska returned the favor, adjusting so they were both comfortable. Braska laughed quietly and Jecht just smirked.

Auron stood there watching, feeling left out at the sitting arrangements of the two. Jecht closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Braska's. He began to hum the only tune he knew and no matter how many times he practiced, he never got better.

The night sky fell upon them; the trees were mere silhouettes and the ocean glittered in the darkness. Auron continued to stand there. He watched as they were both listening now, to the waves, the trees, Jecht's version of the Hymn. Jecht was quite comfortable now, his legs stretched out before him.

Braska turned his head to the young guardian and gently patted the ground beside him. It didn't take long for Auron to respond as he moved to them. He positioned himself beside them, leaning against Jecht's left shoulder and against Braska's right.

The summoner began, together with Jecht, humming the Hymn. That surprised Auron a little, feeling this calmness in him overflow. Smiling and knowing he would regret it the following day began to hum softly with them.

Auron looked up to the stars and he felt like he could hear them sing too.


End file.
